CHANBAEK fanfiction I'M LOSE MY HUSBAND
by widilaxo
Summary: kau menahan ku tampa menyentuhku , kau mengikatku tampa rantai . aku mohon , aku tak ingin terjebak dalam gravitasi mu lagi .
1. Chapter 1

**IM LOSE MY HUSBAND**

 **Cast : byun baekhyun , park chanyeol , and other support**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Length : oneshoot**

 **IM LOSE MY HUSBAND**

 **CHAP 1**

" aku berjanji kita akan selalu terikat , aku mencintaimu baek ~"

Kata itu , kata itu selalu meluncur dari mulut nya begitu manis seakan ia terus meyakinkanku agar aku mempercayainya . padahal jika ia tak mengatakannya pun aku akan tetap mempercayainya . perlakuannya padaku begitu tulus , itu yang selalu meyakinkanku

" baek aku memiliki kabar baik , aku di promosikan menjadi direktur . "aku sangat bangga mendengar kabar itu , senyum ku tak lepas dari bibirku . bagaimana tidak ? chanyeol , suamiku benar – benar bekerja keras untuk itu . ia bukan anak dari seorang pengusaha yang diwarisi jabatan tinggi di sebuah perusahaan , ia hanya karyawan biasa di perusahaan orang lain , dan ia berusaha untuk mencapai kekuasaan tertinggi di perusahaan itu. Aku menyaksikannya diam di komputer sampai dini hari , aku menyaksikannya menghabiskan bergelas gelas kopi sampai wajahnya seperti ingin mual , aku menyaksikan semuanya .

Tapi... " masih ada kabar buruknya baek , aku ditugaskan di busan . jarak dari seoul ke busan memakan waktu berjam jam , jadi apakah kau mengijinkanku untuk tinggal dibusan selama bekerja ? " senyum ku tiba tiba luntur . aku bisa saja ikut chanyeol tinggal dibusan , tapi akupun memiliki pekerjaan diseoul . aku belum siap tidur sendiri , aku belum siap kesepian dirumah ini . tapi saat aku melihat pancaran penyesalan dari matanya , aku segera kembali tersenyum

"baiklah yeol , tapi kau harus pulang pada hari minggu , janji ? lagipula kita masih bisa saling berhubungan lewat telepon bukan ? " ia mengangguk antusias , aku terkikik melihatnya bagaimana bisa raksasa seperti dia berlagak sok imut .

" _baek , ada kariawanku yang selalu terlambat . apa aku harus menegurnya ? aku harus bagaimana ? wahh aku benar benar gugup baek "_

" _baek , bagaimana dengan restoran mu ? "_

" _baek , aku akan segera makan siang . umm aku rindu masakanmu "_

" _baek aku harap jangan terlalu lelah , aku merindukanmu~ "_

" _istirahat yang baik sayang , aku mencintaimu , selamat malam "_

ia selalu seperti itu , ia selalu mengubungiku setiap saat . berbicara hal yang tidak penting . aku benar benar merasa lega dan nyaman

" _maaf baek , pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk akhir – akhir ini . jadi aku hanya bisa menghubungimu saat malam , aku pulang besok"_ baiklah , aku mengerti akan hal itu .

Tak ada panggilan atau pesan singkat sama sekali . sesibuk apakah kau yeol ? apa kau begitu lelah sampai tak bisa menghubungiku ? bahkan dihari libur pun kau tak pulang ? aku khawatir ~

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOL ?! "

"BAEK , AKU BISA JELASKAN "

"chan , lebih baik kita bercerai "

"baiklah ...aku tak bisa memaksamu , semua salahku "

"hai manis, apakah kau menunggu ?"

"tidak sehun-ah ~"

"seprofesional apa kau dalam bermain ? "

"tergantung seberapa mahal mobil yang kau belikan "

"kau berubah baek"

"itu semua karena kau ..."

DELETED OR TBC ? KOMENT JUSAEYOOO ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M LOSE MY HUSBAND**

 **Cast : Byun Baekhyun , Park chanyeol , and other support**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Pairing : chanbaekhun**

 **Rated : T-M**

 **Length : chapter**

 **PS : ada kesamaan ya sama ff 10080 ? emang ff ini terinspirasi dari ff itu , tapi itu cuman bakalan dijadiin inspirasi buat cerita awal dari ff ini doang ya , kesananya diusahain beda xD . terus maaf kalo ada kosa kata atau cara penulisan yang salah aku new author .**

 **HAPPY READING~**

Chapter 2

" saya, Park Chanyeol, menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepada Byun Baekhyun. saya berjanji setia kepadamu seumur hidup dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan"

" saya, Byun Baekhyun, menyatakan dengan tulus hati kepada Park Chanyeol. saya berjanji setia kepadamu seumur hidup dalam untung dan malang, dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. saya berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghormati engkau sampai maut memisahkan"

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Chanyeol melingkarkan sebuah cincin di jari manis Baekhyun, selanjutnya Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol. Sebelum Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera menarik tengkuk baekhyun dan menciumnya di depan para jemaah yang menjadi saksi pernikahan mereka . sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan membuat para jemaah bersorak .

Chanyeol berbicara disela-sela ciuman mereka "aku berjanji kita akan selalu terikat, aku mencintaimu Baekhyunniee" Chanyeol melanjutkan ciuman mereka tampa memperdulikan wajah baekhyun yang merah semerah tomat.

Baekhyun sangat gugup. ya walaupun ia sering mendengar kata-kata itu dari Chanyeol sebelum mereka menikah, tapi hari ini rasanya 1000x lebih bahagia saat Chanyeol mengucapkan hal itu.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku belum bisa memberimu rumah yang bagus dan mewah"

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol lembut "asal kan bersamamu, aku bersedia. " Baekhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol dan melihat sekeliling "lagipula ini tidak buruk kok"

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang "bahkan kau tak keberatan jika kita tidak melakukan honey moon di luar kota atau luar negri seperti pasangan lain ?"

Baekhyun terkekeh "apa hal itu perlu?aku bukan orang seperti itu Chan~"

"benar juga, lagipula tak ada bedanya kan jika kita hanya melakukan malam pertama dirumah saja? "

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan chanyeol . jantungnya berdebar, wajahnya memanas. Selama 3 tahun berhubungan baekhyun belum pernah mendengar chanyeol berkata mesum seperti ini.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi dari baekhyun chanyeol menampilkan seringaian mesumnya. Ia menghimpit tubuh baekhyun dan meniup tengkuk baekhyun secara sensual dan itu membuat baekhyun merinding.

"Sensasinya tidak akan berubah jika kita melakukan malam pertama dirumah saja kan ? aku akan memuaskanmu sayang~" gumam chanyeol vulgar

Saking gugupnya, baekhyun tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki chanyeol dan berlari menuju kamar lalu menutup pintunya dengan keras dan menguncinya.

"huhfftt, setan apa yang sedang merasuki si telinga besar itu" rutuk baekhyun pelan sambil terus memegangi pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Dari luar chanyeol terus mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut dengan keras .

"Yakkk baekhyunah, kenapa kau mengunci pintunya eoh? Itu kamarku juga! Sayang buka pintunya..."

"DIAM KAU ! HAHH SEJAK KAPAN KAU SE MESUM ITU YODA ? SEJAK KAPAN ? AKU, AKU BELUM SIAP"

Chanyeol terkekeh "sayang~ apa kau tak kasihan padaku eoh? Aku kedinginan, ijinkan masuk"

Baekhyun tak menjawab

"aku berjanji tak kan mengatakan itu lagi"

Baekhyun tetap tidak menjawab

"aku akan membelikanmu ice cream stroberi yang banyak untukmu"

Mendengar baekhyun tak kunjung menjawab, chanyeol merasa jengah. Ia pun memutar otaknya. Mungkin karna otaknya yang cerdas nan cerdik, tak lama sesuatu pun melintas di kepalanya dan itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menampilkan smirk andalannya.

"Ya baekhyuniee, kalo begitu aku minta maaf. Baiklah aku akan menginap di luar, sepertinya Yejin akan menampungku" gumam chanyeol mendramatisir.

BLAMMMMM... pintu kamar pun terbuka, menampilakan baekhyun dengan segenap amarahnya . ia berjalan kearah chanyeol dan langsung melahap bibir tebal chanyeol. Chanyeol awalnya kaget, namun selang beberapa detik chanyeol tersenyum puas, ternyata idenya tidak buruk juga.

Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya lalu meninju perut chanyeol keras dan itu sedikit membuat chanyeol meringis "kau milikku Chan, Kau milikku! " tegas baekhyun dengan menekankan kata 'milikku'

Chanyeol tertawa lebar melihat wajah seram tawanya terhenti saat baekhyun melucuti kemejanya dengan tangan lentiknya. Lagi-lagi itu membuat chanyeol membulatkan matanya

"tak ada yang lucu chan. Kau benar-benar milikku, dan akupun milikmu. Jadi kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku, akupun begitu kan?" gumam baekhyun sensual.

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan lepas melepas kancing yang dilakukan baekhyun, itu membuat baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan imutnya. Shit, itu semakin membuat chanyeol tak sabar.

"mari kita selesaikan ini dikamar" gumam chanyeol pelan yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan dengan napas yang memburu.

TBC

Sengaja chap ini gak terlalu panjangxD. Gimana adegan enceh nya? Maaf kalo kurang hot;'v ini pengalaman pertama bikin adegan enceh:,v. Maaf juga kalo banyak typo, soalnya yang bikin ff ini manusia yaTT

Update cepet ? tergantung seberapa banyak review kalian ajaxD , soalnya review kalian benar benar memotivasi hikss;'' .

Sampai jumpa di chap depan .

DON'T BE A SILENT READERS GUYSXD


End file.
